This invention relates to charging systems for electric vehicle batteries, and more particularly, to a load leveling quick charge system using a donor battery.
The energy crisis has renewed interest in electric vehicles. In the not too distant future, the use of electric vehicles for urban transportation purposes may increase rather rapidly, particularly if gasoline prices continue to increase.
The battery of an electric vehicle must, of course, be kept charged. These batteries are now generally charged by a battery charger which is powered by the local utility grid. If large numbers of electric vehicles are used in a given region, charging of the batteries of these vehicles by chargers powered by the local utility grid could significantly alter the energy distribution within a utility grid. In fact, peak power demand in a neighborhood having a large number of electric vehicles could potentially outstrip the peak power demand for airconditioners currently experienced in many single family residence neighborhoods and make the relatively quick recharge of propulsion batteries requiring a deep recharge virtually impossible.
This invention provides a battery charging system intended for use with a higher voltage donor battery as the charge station. The system affords as a load leveler advantage for the utility power grid. With the unique vehicle controller of this invention, an electric vehicle propulsion battery requiring a deep recharge may be quickly and fully recharged.